Big Icecream Slime
The Big Icecream Slime is a foe and a summon in . It is primarily found in the Frozen Valley. It is a member of the Big Slimes enemy group. Appearance The Big Icecream Slime appears to be a large dollop of light blue ice cream, apparently bubblegum flavored. Like most Big Slimes, the Big Icecream is surrounded by a trio of smaller, similarly-colored scoops. Each of these scoops of slime have a small stick of cinnamon or possibly a wafer roll in them. The Big Icecream Slime itself has a large ice cream sandwich embedded into its head. Overview (insert overview) Unlike the other Big Slimes in EBF5, the Big Icecream Slime drops nothing but snowballs, so it is useless to farm. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 50% |StatusStrength1 = 2x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Ground Pound |Target2 = All |Power2 = 22 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Earth |Element%2 = 50% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 10% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 20% |Notes2 = Spawns one Icecream Slime. 50% chance of spawning an extra Icecream Slime on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Double Ground Pound |Target3 = All |Power3 = 28/2 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Earth |Element%3 = 50% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Notes3 = 60% chance of spawning one Icecream Slime. Changes to 54% chance of spawning one Icecream Slime and 18% chance of spawning two Icecream Slimes on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Wafer |Target4 = All |Power4 = 30/2 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = None |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Sudden Frost |Target5 = All |Power5 = 25 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Ice |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Deep Freeze |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 60 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Ice |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 3x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = The v2 update increases status chance to 200% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Icy Breath |Target7 = All |Power7 = 20 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = Ice |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 5% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 20% |Notes7 = Status chance increased to 20% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }}Summoned foes will be at the same level as the user. Battle logic Action ''' * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Ground Pound*; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Icy Breath (2/6), Ground Pound (2/6), Wafer (1/6), Sudden Frost (1/6); * If Syphoned or Berserked → Leap (1/2), Ground Pound* (1/2); * Otherwise → Leap (1/6), Deep Freeze (1/6), Icy Breath (1/6), Wafer (1/6), Sudden Frost (1/6), Ground Pound* (1/6). * Ground Pound becomes Double Ground Pound when <49% HP. '''Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% and not Syphoned → Wafer (1/2), Sudden Frost (1/2). Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Slimes, the Big Icecream Slime will inflict 2x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * Given that Icecream Slimes are bubblegum flavored, the Big Icecream Slime's flavor text is a reference to an urban legend of how eating bubblegum will result in it remaining in your digestive tract for several years. This is not true, but the myth has persisted for decades. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes